


CritRole Spooktober

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Ghost, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Banter, Comfort, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Parenthood, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Collection of prompts for CritRole Spooktober from Tumblr.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 76
Kudos: 40





	1. Prompt 1 - Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

“Fjord, what are you doing?” It took every ounce of self-control not to laugh when Fjord quickly straightened up from his spot tucked into his shoulder. “I told you that you did not need to come. I could have gone with Beauregard, Yasha and Jester. Why didn't you stay with Cad?”

“Staying with Cad isn't spending time with you.”

“We have the rest of the evening together. A fifteen-minute separation is not that big of a deal.”

“It's fine. I can totally handle it. It's just a haunted house. None of it is even real. There's nothing to be scared of.”

Unable to hold it back any longer, Caleb reached back a hand to bury in the hair at the back of Fjord's head as he laughed. “Are you telling me that or trying to convince yourself? You still have time to duck out of line. I won't be offended if you do.”

“I can't leave you by yourself!”

“It is not a big deal. I can handle it by myself. All I have to do is follow the one path. You do not need to keep me company.”

“Is it so bad that I want to spend time with you?”

“We have not even entered, and you are already trying to hide behind me.”

“That is not what I'm trying to do. I just enjoy your company and it's a little chilly out. Can you blame me for wanting to use your body warmth to my advantage?”

“No, but that is not what you are doing. I know you are not a horror fan. There is nothing wrong with that. Horror isn't for everyone. You don't need to go through the haunted house for my sake.”

“None of it's real. I'll be fine.” His face tucked into the scarf wrapped around Caleb's neck causing his bread to brush against sensitive skin as he spoke. “You'll be with me. As long as you're with me, I'll be fine.”

“That would be very romantic if you didn't sound seconds away from passing out on me. As much faith as you have in me, I will not be able to carry you if that happens.”

“I'm not going to pass out.”

“Fjord.”

“I'm not! I just... I can handle one haunted house. It's not my favorite thing, but you'll be there and we're staying together tonight. It will be fine.”

“As long as you're sure.”

“Positive.”

While it was a little difficult, Caleb awkwardly craned his neck to press a kiss to the top of Fjord's head. “Into the haunted house we go. It might be easier to move if you hold my hand.”

“I am good right where I am. Thank you very much.”

“You are such a dork.”

“We can't go anywhere if you don't walk.”

“Stick close to me.”

“It is literally impossible to get rid of me right now.”

“That is good to know.” Despite his claim, Fjord released his waist to take hold of Caleb's hand when he took a step forward. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“There's nowhere else I want to be.”

“You'll regret saying that in a few minutes.”

“Don't remind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	2. Prompt 2 - Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

The creak of the door across the hall from his opening tipped him off to the neighbor that greeted him when he turned around. As always, Fjord gave him a kind smile and a little wave he returned in kind. Unlike normal, he scuffed his foot uncertainly against the ground, then took a step closer to him instead of heading down the hall. Caleb tried to casually lean back against his door and raised an eyebrow in question of his unexpected behavior.

After clearing his throat, Fjord took one more step forward and shoved his hands in the pocket of his coat. “Can I ask you a question?”

“I do not see why not.”

“I hope this isn't rude, but I have noticed a few things that sparked my curiosity and I've never been good at resisting the temptation to get answers whenever possible.”

“We both have that in common, my friend. What is it you want to ask?”

“I'm not quite sure the best way to ask this. Do you...” Fjord pulled a hand out of his pocket to wiggle his fingers, then quickly shoved it back in. “Magic?”

While Caleb couldn't hold back a little smirk, he managed to contain the laughter the wanted to bubble out. “It is called witchcraft, and yes, I do perform witchcraft. That is how I make most of my money. Brewing potions, performing spells, breaking enchantments. Magic.”

“That's amazing. It also explains why you have so many weird people coming in and out of your apartment all the time.”

“No, that is Beauregard's fault. She likes to break her hookups back to our place. Her taste is questionable.”

“Is that so?”

“You'll have to figure that out for yourself. Another mystery to solve.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Maybe.”

“I'll figure it out.” A bright smile flashed across his face, then he took a few steps back. “If it's not too much trouble, I'd love to buy you coffee and listen to you talk about everything you do. I've always been interested in magic, but never known anyone that knows anything about it. Only if you want to. Obviously. Just a thought.”

“You want to listen to me talk about magic?”

“Is that a rude thing to ask? I'm sorry. Just my curiosity getting the best of me.”

“No, no. Not rude at all. Most people don't have any interest in the details. They just want to see the tricks. Beau gets annoyed with me when I ramble about it.”

“Really? That's surprising. Magic has always seemed so fascinating to me. I couldn't imagine learning about it being boring.”

“Well then, buy me a coffee and I'll tell you a few things.”

“Friday evening?”

“Ja, that works for me. Knock when you're ready.”

“It's a date.”

Before Caleb could reply, Fjord quickly spun on his heels and booked it down the stairs as quickly as possible without breaking into a full sprint. “You are a strange one, Fjord. Coffee will certainly be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	3. Prompt 3 - Bloodcurdling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Empire Siblings

After struggling to force her key into the lock, Beau shoved the door open with her shoulder almost causing it to slam into the wall. Despite knowing it would annoy her later, she kicked her shoes off and dropped her bag just instead of the door. While she wanted to head straight to her room to change, she knew the temptation to immediately crawl into bed and sleep would be too strong to resist. Instead, Beau went to the kitchen in search of something quick she could do for dinner.

The sight of a wine glass waiting for her on one of the counters as she entered helped ease some of the frustration weighing on her shoulders. With the wine glass in one hand, she opened the refrigerator to see what might be left over from earlier in the week. A heavy sigh fell from her lips at the mostly empty shelves that greeted her upon opening the door. Both of them had been too busy to go to the grocery store recently and the sight before her showed that.

Although she hated to do it, she grabbed what must have been Caleb's leftovers from today to warm up for her own dinner. After spooning it into a bowl, she placed it in the microwave and planned to drink more wine while she waited. A bloodcurdling scream almost caused her to spill the wine all over the counter on her way to pick it up. Before she could fully process what happened, her feet carried her to the living room as quickly as possible.

The intense beat of her heart sounded so loud in her ears that the surprising calm she walked into felt completely out of place. Blue eyes stared at her from behind a pillow that Caleb had tightly clutched to his chest. She glanced at the television to find a familiar horror movie she recommended he watch playing. If she weren't on the verge of falling asleep, the situation might have caused her to laugh so hard she cried. Rather than laughing, she leaned against the doorway and dropped her head in her hands.

“This is why I suggested we watch it together.”

Caleb pulled the pillow down just far enough to uncover his mouth. “I thought you were going to be back later.”

“We wrapped up earlier than expected.”

“You could join me now.”

“Just while I eat. I need to get up early tomorrow.” As she turned to return to the kitchen, she paused to look back at Caleb. “By the way, I stole your leftover.”

“I knew you would. We need to go shopping this weekend or we're going to end up eating takeout all next week.”

“Think we could convince Fjord to do it for us?”

“We cannot ask Fjord to go to the grocery store for us again. I do not want to do it either, but we are adults that are expected to do things like go to the grocery store to buy food.”

“That's not true. If we were rich, we would pay people to do it for us.”

“We are not rich, so that is not an option.”

She flipped Caleb the bird, then continued her way back to the beeping microwave. “I'm starting to wish that scream was because you were actually getting murdered.”

“There's still time.”

“I'll cross my fingers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	4. Prompt 4 - Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Empire Siblings

The glow of the streetlamps provided just enough light to help her avoid the large puddles and cracks in the sidewalk. While she was used to walking this route home every night after work, something about the low fog and a few flickering lights had her on edge. It felt like someone was watching her, but the street was deserted of cars and most of the houses had their curtains drawn closed. Every so often, she glanced over her shoulder to check behind her for anyone that might be following behind her. Despite checking at irregular times, she never found another person in sight.

As she rounded the corner to her street, a strange shadow moving in the corner of her eye brought her to a sudden halt. At the same time her hand reached into her bag, Beau glanced around for the source of the movement. When she didn't immediately spot anything, she took a few more quick steps closer to the house. On the next sign of movement, her head whipped around to follow it.

She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of a tiny cat skittering across the pavement with their eyes focused on her. The lack of collar brought her to an immediate halt, then she knelt down and stretched out an inviting hand. Big eyes blinked at her and the tail flicked behind it as it began creeping closer to her. She kept her hand perfectly still while she waited for the cat to take the fail step to sniff her offered fingers.

Once the cat began nuzzling her hand, she gave it a few pets to calm it, then gently lifted it into her arms. Its ribs felt entirely too sharp against her hands and the smell immediately hit her nose when she brought it up to her chest. With a frustrated sigh, she continued to pet the small cat the short distance to the house. The moment she stepped through the front door she called out to the other occupant.

“Hey, Caleb! I've got a new friend for you.”

After a few moments, a head poked out of the kitchen, then Caleb completely stepped out as soon as his eyes landed on the cat. “Who is this?”

“No idea? Saw it lurking in the shadows and noticed it didn't have a collar. It feels like it hasn't eaten in a while.”

“You think someone abandoned it?”

“It definitely hasn't been taken care of recently and I haven't seen anyone looking for a cat. At the very least, we should take care of it tonight and take it to a vet in the morning. People chip their pets, right?”

“Ja, Frumpkin has one. That is a good plan for this little one. I am almost done with dinner. After we eat, we can give your shadow a bath and feed it.”

“What should I do with it now?”

“Grab a blanket and make a little bed for it on the kitchen floor. We don't want it wandering around the house.”

“Blanket it is.” Beau adjusted her hold on the cat, then headed for the closet where Caleb stored Frumpkin’s extra stuff. “You're going to be living the high life tonight. Caleb loves cats. He'll know exactly how to take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	5. Prompt 5 - Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

The press of lips against his neck drew his attention from the book propped open in his lap to the man behind him. He let out a pleased hum when tusks gently scraped along the underside of his jaw. Reaching a hand back allowed him to bury his fingers in the soft strands of Fjord's hair to encourage him to continue. A light nip against his skin brought a low chuckle from him that caused a smile to form on the lips pressed against his throat.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

Laughter followed by another kiss to his throat preceded a hand trailing along the front of his chest to rest over his heart. “I thought you might enjoy being on the opposite end of this for a change. Was I right?”

“It is certainly interesting. I'll admit I'm more curious what brought this on.”

“You were distracted by your reading. It seemed like the perfect time to sneak up on you.”

“I see, so you wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Something like that. It is also because it's getting late and you should come to bed.”

“A surprise and a bribe.” After taking a moment longer to soak in the wonderful sensation of Fjord kissing and dragging his tusks along his throat, Caleb shut his book and placed it on the side table. “It is a little difficult to go to bed when you are leaning over me like this.”

“That's very funny. We both know you could easily get out of this.”

“It makes things a lot easier if you move.”

“What if I want you to move me?”

“I thought you wanted to go to bed.”

“I can want both.”

With a thoughtful hum, Caleb tipped his head to the side to give Fjord better access to his throat at the same time he brought up a hand to wrap around Fjord's. As he moved Fjord's wrist up to his mouth, he tightened the fingers still buried in his hair. He ran his tongue along the delicate skin of his wrist causing a shiver to run through Fjord that distracted him from what he was doing. When his fangs pierced through the skin, a sudden exhale tickled across his throat as Fjord shoved his face against it. He let his fang rest there for a few moments, then slowly removed them and licked over the fresh puncture wounds.

“Is that convincing enough to get you to move?”

“It's very convincing but moving is not what it makes me want to do.”

“Well, if you don't move, we'll never get to bed.”

“I suppose a bed would be more comfortable. This isn't the best position for my back.” Despite his words, Fjord remained slumped over him and didn't make a single attempt to move. “We can pick this up in bed.”

“Are you telling me this or trying to get yourself to move?”

“Both.”

“When you finally convince yourself, I would be happy to take this to the bedroom.”

“A few more minutes, then we'll go to bed.”

“Whatever you say, Fjord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	6. Prompt 6 - Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Empire Siblings

“What are you doing?” Caleb watched in horror as Beau hacked away at the innocent gutted pumpkin sitting on the counter. “It's going to become useless if you turn it into pulp.”

“I'm not going to turn it to pulp. My creation is going to look amazing. You're just jealous that it takes you twice as long as me to get this done. Maybe, it wouldn't take so long if you went to the gym with me.”

“That is not happening, and none of that changes the fact that you are murdering that pumpkin. No one should stab a pumpkin that way.”

“It can take it.”

“That is not the response I was looking for. I do need these to be functioning jack-o'-lanterns at the end of this. They won't have warding properties if they're closer to pumpkin pies than jack-o'-lanterns.”

After looking him dead in the eye, Beau made a show of slamming the knife so hard into the pumpkin he heard a crack from the exterior splitting. “If doing them correctly is so important, you should have asked one of your magic friends to come over and help. I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart, and you have the audacity to complain about my process.”

“I didn't ask you to help! You said your parents never let you make jack-o'-lanterns when you were younger and wanted to try it. Now, I'm regretting saying yes because you are killing a perfectly good pumpkin. Do you know how hard it is to find good pumpkins this time of year? Everyone wants them.”

“Maybe, if you were a better teacher, I wouldn't have killed it.”

“You told me you didn't need any instruction. How is this my fault?”

“I don't know. You tell me.”

“You are the worst.” With a sigh, Caleb stepped away from his completed jack-o'-lantern to assess the damage done by Beau. “This is a dick.”

“You should I could carve anything into it. Why not a dick?”

“Because these are for a client that would not appreciate a dick. A face, an animal, something spooky. Those all would have been acceptable. A dick is not an acceptable thing to carve into a pumpkin.”

“Well, that's not what you said when we started. You should have been clear that I couldn't carve whatever I wanted into the pumpkin.”

“I didn't think you would carve a dick!”

“That was your first mistake.”

Caleb rubbed at his temples to stop the impending headache from coming on. “You are right. I should have known better. Give this to Jester like you planned from the beginning and buy me a new pumpkin while you're out.”

“Will do. I'll put in a good word with Fjord for you.”

“Do not say a word to him about me.”

“Too late. I've already made up my mind.”

“Beauregard!” Before she could make it out of the kitchen, he threw some pumpkin guts at her back that slammed right into his intended mark. “Do not.”

“I'm going to kick your ass when I get back.”

“Buy me a new pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	7. Prompt 7 - Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

The tug of the fresh stitches in his side almost caused him to let out a hiss of pain, but he bit his bottom lip to hold it back. After taking a few deep breaths to get through the pain, he glanced over his shoulder to check on his partner. While he wanted nothing more than to smile at how cozy Caleb looked snuggled under the blankets, the memory of only a few hours earlier caused his heart to ache. He slowly reached over to brush a stray strand of hair out of his face, then carefully rose from the bed.

When he was certain Caleb wouldn't wake, he crept out of the room to the small balcony connected to it. The sea breeze blowing in from the ocean greeted him along with a floral scent that comfortingly wrapped around him. He closed the door behind him as quietly as possible, then used the railing to help lower to his knees. It took a little maneuvering, but he eventually found a position that didn't cause his body to scream in protest.

For a few moments, he simply enjoyed the view stretched out before him, then he let his eyes slip closed. The floral scent immediately picked up and the breeze grew so strong he could feel his hair move. When he opened his eyes again, a woman sat next to him on a beautiful beach with the moons shining down on them. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder that he thoughtlessly leaned into. 

“Something is on your mind.”

“You could say that.” Fjord ran his hand through his hair, then let it fall uselessly to his lap. “For so long, I've been terrified of that happening. I've seen him go down so many times and I try so hard to protect him. It's not that he's weak. Honestly, he's one of the strongest people I've ever met. Everything he's gone through and to still be such a kind person is amazing. I can't lose him. I almost did.”

“He was still there for you. Even in death, he will be there for you.”

“Yeah, I know, but I don't want him watching over me from the afterlife. It's selfish, but I want him here. He's never talked about what he wants after we're done with all of this. I think he's been so focused on taking Trent down no matter the cost that after didn't factor in. Now, Trent's gone, and I feel like I can see the end of all of this. I hope he sees that too and, maybe, wants the same thing I do. If he's in the afterlife and I'm not, we can't have that.”

“There is a lot left for both of you to do, and you will do it together. That is where you want to be. The same is true for him. The bond that ties you together is strong. It can withstand more than you might realize.”

“That is comforting. Thank you.”

“An outside perspective can sometimes provide the assurance we need on things closest to our hearts.” After giving his shoulder a light squeeze Melora helped him to his feet with a kind smile. “Your love is looking for you. It would be rude to keep him waiting. You both need your rest.”

Before he could open his mouth to respond, he blinked and the world around him completely disappeared. Instead, he found himself looking out at the city of Nicodranas spread out before him. With Melora's words in mind, he began to struggle to his feet, only to pause at the sound of the balcony door opening. Caleb leaned against the doorway with the duvet wrapped around his shoulders like an oversized cloak.

“Fjord, what are you doing out here? It's two in the morning.”

“Having a conversation.”

“Oh, am I interrupting?” A yawn Caleb barely managed to cover interrupted his next sentence. “I'll go back to bed.”

“No, I'm done. Help me up?”

“Of course.”

While he tried to do most of the work on his own, the stitches made it difficult to manage and Caleb ended up taking more of his weight than he would have liked. “Now, let's both get back to bed. You know what Jessie said. A full night's rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	8. Prompt 8 - Slimy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Empire Siblings

“What is this thing?” Beau poked curiously into the jar sitting on the table, then pulled her finger back in disgust. “Why is that on the table? It belongs in the dumpster.”

“That is an extremely expensive spell component, so I will be very upset if it ends up in the trash.”

“Why would that be expensive?”

“It looks and feels like something you would find in the sewers.”

“It is the excretion from a rare creature that can only be found in the fae wild. That is why it is so expensive.”

“You bought fae wild slime.”

For the first time since she entered, Caleb looked up from the large book he was in the middle of reading. “It is not slime.”

“Really? It looks a lot like slime. It feels slimy. Why would you not call it slime?”

“Because that is not what it is. I told you what it is.”

“And it sounded a lot like fancy slime to me. I don't know why you're trying to convince me that's not what this is.”

“Even if that was correct, it doesn't matter because it's not yours. Just leave it alone.”

“Why do you have it?”

“I told you. It's a spell component.”

“I don't believe you.”

“Why?”

“What spell requires special slime?”

“A special one.”

“You're a dick.”

“And you are nosy.” With a huff, Caleb grabbed the jar away from her and placed it onto the cabinet behind him. “Stop messing with my stuff.”

“What else am I supposed to do?”

“Whatever it is you normally do when you are not poking your nose into my business. Do pushups or annoy Fjord into go on a run. I don't care what it is you do but stop poking my things.”

“Fine, but don't come crawling to me for help when you end up turning into a disgusting blob monster that wants to eat you. I'll just watch from the sidelines while it happens.”

“It is not going to turn into a blob monster because it is a secretion from a creature, not a slime. Also, you are the worst friend, and I don't know why I agreed to live in the same house as you.”

“Who else will stop you from getting into trouble?”

“I am fairly certain it is the other way around. Remember what you and Molly got up to last weekend?”

She leaned back in her chair with a smile as the memories of that night came back to her. “How could I forget?”

“Then I'm sure you remember I stopped both of you from accidentally setting the house on fire or walking into the street.”

“We would have been fine.”

“That is completely incorrect, but I am sure you will continue to deny it.”

“There's nothing to deny.”

“Please leave so I can focus on my work.”

“Fine. Be boring. I'll find something fun to do.”

“Thank you.”

“Don't get eaten by an evil slime while I'm gone.”

“That is not going to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	9. Prompt 9 - Cackle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Widofjord; Past Blumentrio

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Caleb came to a halt with his hand on the door handle as he turned back to look at Fjord. “Why would it not be a good idea? We are just meeting my exs that I have not seen in eleven years for drinks because they happen to be in town. I don't see how that could possibly be a bad idea.”

“That's not funny. You're trying to be funny, but you're not funny. That is the exact opposite of funny, especially when both of them are powerful wizards that could turn me into dust.”

“They won't turn you into dust. Plus, Eodwulf is also a paladin of the Raven Queen. You have something in common to talk about already.”

“That does not make me feel better. All that means is he can stab me while Astrid incinerates me.”

“Fire is my thing, not hers.”

“You are not helping at all.”

“Fjord,” A grin spread across his face as he rose onto the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around Fjord's neck and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “there is absolutely no reason for you to be worried. We romantically parted ways a long time ago, but we are still friends. They were happy to hear that I am seeing someone, and they are the ones that suggested you join us for drinks. They want to meet you.”

“To kill me.”

“You are being ridiculous. However, if you are really that concerned, I can tell them you weren't able to make it and take a taxi back to the apartment when we're done.”

“That would be rude.”

“The point of this is to have fun. I don't want you to be stuck here with me if this isn't going to be fun for you.”

“I'm just... I'll be fine. It's not a big deal, right?”

“To me? No. To you? Ja, it is or you wouldn't be so reluctant to go inside.”

“You've been excited about this all week. I don't want to ruin it for you.”

“There is nothing to ruin. I will have a fun night either way.”

“But you want me to be there.”

Before Fjord could say anything else, Caleb gave him a quick kiss that cut him off. “I am going to join my friends for drinks. You can join us, or you can go home. It's completely up to you.”

“I'll join you. It'll be fun.”

“It will.”

They exchanged another kiss, then Fjord guided him over to the door and held it open for him to enter first. As soon as his eyes landed on the two familiar faces in a corner booth, he gave them a wave in greeting. When his hand dropped back to his side, fingers threaded through his and gave a firm squeeze. Fjord helped him slide into the booth, then slid in after him and draped an arm across his shoulders.

“It is good to see you again, Caleb. You look good.”

“It is good to see you too, Wulf. And you, Astrid.”

“We were excited to hear you had time to meet. You and Fjord.” To his surprise, Astrid let out a terrifying cackle that immediately caused Fjord to stiffen next to him. “All parts of the plan have fallen into place.”

“You are going to scare him away.”

“He hasn't left yet.”

“I am suddenly remembering why I have not seen either of you in eleven years. Let's make it twenty-two next time.”

“What? You don't like Halloween now?”

“It is not Halloween.”

With a smile, Astrid pushed a beer across the table to Fjord. “Do not pretend you are not already getting in the spirit. Has he covered everything in decorations?”

“Do not answer that question, Fjord. That is none of her business.”

“That is what I thought.”

“You were just trying to get a reaction. I know your tricks.”

“A little fun.”

“Fun for you.” He flicked the straw from his drink at her as he leaned into Fjord's side. “How about you tell me what you have been up to instead of trying to be funny?”

“When you asked so nicely, I don't know why I wouldn't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	10. Prompt 10 - Boo-tiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind as he closed his spell book and set aside the completed item. He leaned back into Fjord's chest and tipped his head to the side, so he could see Fjord's face. Despite the awkward angle, the smile made him look incredibly handsome and the urge to press a kiss against the underside of his jaw was too great to pass up. The rumble of a chuckle revibrated through Caleb's back where their bodies were pressed together.

“It's good to see you too.”

With a hum, Caleb placed another kiss on his jaw, then let his head rest on Fjord's shoulder. “I did not realize you would be back today. Did you wrap up business early?”

“The wind was in our favor. It helped shave a few days off our journey.”

“And I suppose the Wildmother had nothing to do with that.”

“I may have used control water a few times to give us a little boost, but it was mostly the wind.”

“If you say so. Either way, I am happy to have you back, and just in time. There's nothing that needs my attention now that is finished.”

“I wouldn't say nothing needs your attention. I can think of someone that has very much been looking forward to having all of your attention.”

“All of it?”

“Is that a problem?”

“I wouldn't say no to a little convincing.”

“Convincing?” Fjord looked up at the ceiling with his face wrinkled up in thought as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “What if I told you that you are the most intelligent and incredible person that I have ever met?”

“Really?”

“Would I ever lie to you?”

“Do I need to remind you that is exactly what you did when you were too nervous to propose?”

The arms around his waist tightened as Fjord shoved his face against the side of his neck and let at a loud groan. "I thought we agreed to never bring that up again.”

“How can I not? That is one of the reasons I married you.”

“Because I sometimes act like a bumbling idiot?”

“Because your heart is in the right. Even when you lied to my face about why we went to a museum, then had a nice lunch and walked around the park. It was very entertaining to try to see you dig yourself out of that hole.”

“Why would you say that when I was being so nice to you?”

“What? It was very cute.”

“Stop it.” A pinch to his side nearly caused him to wriggle out of Fjord's hold, but his arms remained locked around his waist.

“Or what?”

“Have I told you today that you are boo-tiful?”

“And the moment has officially been ruined. I am going to feed Frumpkin and make dinner. Why don't you get settled in and take a shower or something?”

“Wait, wait, wait. How about we order something to be delivered and take that shower together?”

“After that joke?”

The brush of scruff against the side of his neck made it difficult to hold back a pleased groan. “Where do you want to order from?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	11. Prompt 11 - Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

Fjord nearly tumbled out of bed when a scream pulled him from sleep, but he caught himself in time to avoid the fall. The momentary confusion at where the screaming came from quickly cleared up as he realized his bed companion was thrashing in the sheets. As carefully as possible, Fjord gently wrapped one arm around Caleb's waist and the other around his chest. He gently began trying to shake Caleb awake, then immediately stopped when the screaming ended.

Heavy breathing filled the silence, until a sob broke the rhythm of it. He pulled Caleb tighter against his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. A hand threaded through the fingers he had spread across Caleb's abdomen to keep their bodies as close together as possible. The sobbing continued for several long minutes before it died down to sniffling and irregular breathing.

When Caleb began shifting around in his arms, Fjord immediately loosened them to give him free movement. Tears streaked his face, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. After gently wiping away the tears, Fjord kissed both his cheeks and drew him closer. As he started to pull back to meet his eyes, Caleb surged up to exchange a desperate kiss. He let out a small hiccup when they parted, then tucked his head under Fjord's chin.

“Do you want to talk about it?” While he waited patiently for Caleb to respond, Fjord let his hands run slowly up and down Caleb's back. “You don't have to, but I am here if you want to.”

“I just want to sleep.”

“You can. We're safe here and I'm not going anywhere. No one can hurt you. You can sleep.”

“Don't leave.”

“I won't. I promise.”

Fingers dug into his upper back and Caleb tangled their legs together to keep them as connected as possible. “Please don't leave me.”

“Never, Caleb. I am not going anywhere. There is nowhere else I want to be.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too.” He pulled the blanket tangled around their legs up to tuck it around Caleb, then wrapped himself as much around him as possible. “Go to sleep. I'll keep watch.”

“You need sleep.”

“I'll be fine. I'm awake.”

“Sorry.”

“There's nothing you need to apologize for. Believe me, I'd much rather waking up because you're having nightmares than most other reasons we've been woken in the middle of the night.”

“Try to sleep. For me?”

“I'll try.”

“Okay.”

He hid the smile that stretched across his face as the sleepy exhaustion that colored Caleb's words. “Go to sleep, Caleb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	12. Prompt 12 - Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

Caleb curled up on the widow seat as he waited for Fjord to finish his conversation with Darrow. The steady patter of rain against the window might have lulled him to sleep if that were still something he did. Instead, it just added to the ambiance of the study with its crackling fire and gentle glow lighting the room. If Fjord weren't busy talking business, Caleb could imagine him stretched out on the couch taking a nap.

As if hearing his thought, Fjord swiftly drew the conversation to a close, then rose from behind the desk. Instead of heading for the sofa, Fjord headed for the window and looked down at the empty space. A smile stretched across Caleb's face as he reached up a hand to gently cup the side of Fjord's face. The shiver that ran down Fjord's spine from the cold ended with a roll of his eyes that had Caleb holding back a chuckle.

“Do you plan on staying invisible all night or do I get the pleasure of seeing you?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Caleb shifted on his knees, so he could wrap his arms around Fjord's neck as he materialized. “I suppose I could make this easier on you.”

“That's very kind of you. How long have you been here?”

“Not long. Why? Are you worried I saw or heard something I shouldn't have?”

“No. I just wanted to be sure I didn't leave you waiting long.”

“Always such a gentleman.”

Fjord gently tucked a strand of hair behind Caleb's ear, then dropped his head down to rest their foreheads together. “I certainly try.”

“You do a very good job of it, not that I mind waiting. There are plenty of things here for me to entertain myself with. Although, I do prefer your company to the books.”

“Wow, that is the greatest compliment you've ever given me.”

“Fjord, I have most of these books memorized. Of course, I prefer your company.”

“So, if I bought you a new book...”

“I'd still need a comfortable place to curl up while I read it.”

“Are you suggesting I act as your personal chair?”

“I wouldn't say no if you offered.”

Fjord bumped their foreheads together playfully, then unexpectedly pulled Caleb off the bench and spun him in a few quick circles that brought then to the center of the room. When he set Caleb's feet on the ground, they began slowly turning in circle to an unheard song. As their bodies gently swayed, Caleb let his eyes slide shut to completely enjoy the moment. The press of warm lips against his came unexpectedly, but he instinctively leaned into it and let out a breathy sigh when they parted.

“Do you remember when we used to go to antique shops on the weekends and you would spend hours looking at books? There are days I think about doing that, but I know it won't be the same. I won't get to see your eyes light up when you find something amazing or share ice cream together while we enjoy a nice day out. There are times when I still instinctively go to tell something because I forget you aren't there.”

Caleb wiped the tears from Fjord's cheeks, then pushed onto the tips of his toes to kiss his forehead. “I would do anything to do those things with you again, but I can't. That doesn't stop me from loving you. Even when we can't be together, I still love you. That will never change. One day, we'll truly be together again. Just, make sure it's not any time soon, for me.”

“I've never been able to say no to you.”

“Fjord, I love you.”

“I love you, Caleb. So fucking much.” His laughter was cut off by Fjord stealing a kiss that would have taken his breath away. “It's true.”

“I know. Now, you need to eat something, then we can do whatever you would like.”

“That sounds like an amazing deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	13. Prompt 13 - Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

Fjord tossed the limp body to the side with little interest in where it landed among the rest of the broken corpses. He gave a lazy flick of his hand to dismiss the falchion as he crossed the blood soaked field to reach the wizard standing in the middle of scorched earth. While his arms wrapped around his waist to drag him back against his chest, his lips began to trail down his sweat drenched neck. The metallic tang of blood met his tongue at the junction of his neck and shoulder tipping him off to a cut running across his collar bone.

Long fingers buried into his hair as Caleb leaned back into his chest and tilted his head to the side to give him better access. He dragged his tusks along the curve of his throat up to his jaw where he gave a sharp nip. The fingers in his hair tightened to the point of pain forcing him to pull back from the exposed skin presented to him. As the fingers loosened, he dipped down once more to kiss along the curve of his ear.

“We should leave before someone finds us here.” The breathy quality of Caleb's voice sent a tingle down Fjord's spine at the evidence of his ministrations. “There is still work to be done.”

“That can wait but leaving is for the best.”

“You need to let me go for that.”

“That's not at all true.”

“It would make things easier.”

Despite his words, Caleb pulled out what he needed, then said something under his breath that caused a familiar tug in his gut. The world disappeared around them for a few seconds before coming back into clarity in the study of their manor. He gave Caleb a firm squeeze in thanks before releasing him from his arms to get a better look at the cut on his collarbone. Blood sluggishly dripped from the cut and the depth of his didn't look deep enough for much concern.

“Let's patch this up. It shouldn't need much more than a cleaning.”

“We should take care of this first.” A prod against the side of his armor caused a spark of pain to shoot through him. “I'll get the healer's kit. Take a seat on the couch and try to get your armor off for me.”

While Caleb disappeared from the room, Fjord dropped onto the couch and struggled with his armor. The clasps came away easily but pulling it off caused his injury to tug painfully the instant he tried. He bit back a hiss as he felt a new flood of warmth soaking his side. As he attempted to inspect the damage he caused, Caleb returned with the healer's kit in hand.

Upon seeing his dilemma, Caleb set it to the side and straddled his waist to get a height advantage on him. His nimble hands easily worked the armor up and over his, then tossed it to the other side of the couch. Before Caleb could focus on inspecting his side, Fjord slipped an arm around his waist to drag them chest to chest. Caleb rolled his eyes but didn't make any attempt to stop him when Fjord ran his hands up his spine.

“I can't take care of your injury like this.”

“It can wait a little longer.”

The firm press of Caleb's lips against his and the gentle arch into Fjord's chest distracted him from knuckles digging into his side just above the wound causing him to break the kiss as he grunted in pain. “Be patient for once in your life. I have no interest in cleaning your blood off the couch. Let me go, so I can patch you up.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	14. Prompt 14 - Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

A dip from weight pressing down on the bed next to him caused Caleb to groggily wake from his sleep. The warmth of a body wrapping around him almost tempted him to ignore the disturbance and go back to sleep, but he forced himself to stay awake. While the arms made it difficult, Caleb managed to roll over to come face to face with Fjord. An apologetic smile greeted him for a brief moment, until Fjord gave him a lazy kiss that his sluggish mind barely kept up with.

When a loud howl sounded in the distance, Caleb broke the kiss to raise an eyebrow at Fjord that caused a blush to stain his cheeks. Rather than explain, Fjord settled a large hand on his ribs and ran his hand down Caleb's side. Even though he wanted answers, the desire to go back to sleep coupled with Fjord's attention won out over his curiosity. As he almost tipped over the brink of sleep, another howl broke through the silence and wakened his mind.

“Fjord, did you ditch them to cuddle?”

“No.” Large hands maneuvered Caleb to slot perfectly against Fjord's chest with his head tucked beneath his chin. “I ditched them because I'm tired from getting woken up by our ray of sunshine before dawn.”

“They're going to wake her up."

“I told them I'll ditch for the next six months if that happens.”

“Fingers crossed they wake her.”

A low laugh rumbled through Fjord's body. "If you want me to stay home, I can.”

“Pack is important.”

“Which is why being home with the two of you is important. All you have to do is say the world and I'll stay here.”

“Beau would be pissed.”

“She'd understand. Babies are a lot of work. It's not fair to leave all the work to you when you don't get to do the same.”

“It's not a problem. She's getting better at going to sleep.”

“But she still wakes up early, and I know how much you hate waking up before noon.”

“It's worth it.”

Conversation lulled to comfortable silence allowing Caleb to ease back into the arms of sleep. Unfortunately, he was once again brought back to complete consciousness when another howl sounded. A beat of silence passed, then the sound of crying came from the room across the hall. With a heavy sigh, the arms around him disappeared as Fjord rolled out of bed to calm their crying daughter.

Caleb forced himself to stay awake for Fjord's return, only to slide out of bed when the next howl reached his ears. He met Fjord in the hallway and immediately held his arms out to take their daughter from him. A low grumbling rolled out of Fjord's lips as he trudged over to the front door to the sound of another howl.

“I'm going to kill them.”

“Don't track blood in the house when you get back.”

“I won't.” After pressing a kiss to the top of both their head, Fjord opened the and stepped out into the cool night. “I'll be back soon. Don't wait up for me if she goes back to sleep. You look exhausted.”

“Okay, love. Don't run into any trees.”

“I'll try not to, but no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	15. Prompt 15 - Face Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Empire Sibs, Widofjord

“I need you to sit still for me, liebling, or you are going to end up looking like a clown.” A playful boop to the nose caused his daughter to giggle and wrinkle her face up. “If you are not careful, your face will get stuck like that. Do you want that to happen?”

“No.”

“Neither do I, so relax for me. It won't take long for me to do this if you sit still for me.”

The drag of the black makeup stick left behind a dark line that curved from the corner of her nose up her cheek. He did two more on the same side, then switched to the other to draw three more identical lines. As she requested, he exchanged the black for a dark blue to color the tip of her nose and smudge under her eyes. For the final touches, he switched to the bright, sparky blue to color her eyelids.

“There we go. Thank you for sitting still."

“Let me guess,” Beau's voice might have caught him off guard if he hadn't grown used to her randomly dropping by at all hours. “you picked out her costume.”

“We let her pick. She asked to be a cat and have makeup like her aunt Beau.”

“My makeup looks nothing like that.”

With a raised eyebrow, he wiped the smudged eyeliner beneath her eye, then held it up for her to see. “Are you sure about that?”

“Shut up! My makeup looks exactly how I want it to.”

“You look like you went to a rock concert last night and didn't bother to take your makeup off.”

“F...” Beau pointed a finger at his face” but didn't continue her sentence as she glanced at the small girl watching them closely. “There is nothing wrong with my makeup.”

“I didn't say there was. My daughter loves it. Don't you.”

As Una nodded her head enthusiastically, he scooped her up into his arms and settled her comfortably on his hip. She wound her arms tightly around his neck and settled her head on his shoulder. Despite knowing he would end up with makeup smeared on his shirt, Caleb simply brushed her hair back from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Did you come over here for a particular reason or are you just making yourself at home like you always do?”

“It's Halloween.”

“I'm aware.”

“Trick-or-treating.”

“I am also aware. Why do you think she has a costume on?”

“I'm coming with you.”

“Why?”

“It's Halloween. Trick-or-treating.”

“I got that the first time. Are you planning on trick-or-treating?”

“No.” Beau crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance, then let out a heavy sigh. “You know Jessie wants kids at some point and she's my goddaughter. I thought we could do the thing together.”

“Are you using Una to test drive whether you're prepared to be a parent?”

“Yeah.”

“That's the most adult thing you've ever done” but taking her for a weekend would be a better indicator. We can talk about it later.”

“Sure.”

A gentle tug on his collar directed his full attention to his daughter's wide eyes. “Papa?”

“He should be home any minute, then we can get started. Are you excited to show him your costume?”

“Yes.”

“Papa's going to love it. You look very fierce.”

“Beau?”

“Ja, just like Beau.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	16. Prompt 16 - Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Widofjord, Empire Sibs

A gold mask with intricate purple and orange designs swirling along the edges covered the top half of the man's face. The black suit he wore clung perfectly to his thin frame except for the sleeves that widened at the elbow to drape down his sides. If Beau weren't in the middle of introducing them, Fjord would have been content to simply enjoy the view. Blue eyes accented by dark liner, red hair braided back in a bun, nimble fingers playing with his sleeve. So many things Fjord wanted the time to appreciate.

“This is Fjord. He's the captain of the Ball-Eater, and a damn good one.”

“So you've mentioned in every letter.” The little uptick of the corners of his lips gave away the playful nature of his accented words. “Where are the rest of the crew you've told me so much about?”

“Around here somewhere. You won't be able to miss Jessie and Molly.”

“How much trouble will I have to clean up after?”

“You act like you can't just wave your hand to get rid of it all.”

“That depends on what they do. There are several dignitaries here that require more than a little magic to get back in our good graces.”

“They promised to be on their best behavior.”

A low hum fell from his lips that spoke of knowing that promise meant little. “Don't expect me to bail you out of prison again.”

“One time.”

“And I'll never let you live it down. Now, go enjoy the party an acceptable amount. There's free alcohol.”

“Don't scare Fjord off.”

“If you haven't already done that, I don't think I need to worry about that.”

Before disappearing in the crowd, Beau flipped him the bird without a care for the people around them that saw. With a roll of his eyes, all attention shifted to Fjord bringing a mischievous glint to his eyes. Fjord cleared his throat and nervously adjusted the plain blue mask digging into the ridge of his nose.

“Well, that was certainly entertaining. I think that means we can stop pretending not to know each other with Beau.”

“To be fair, I didn't realize she was talking about you. I've met other Caleb’s.”

“I suppose.”

“You also failed to mention you had a sister that is part of the Cobalt Soul.”

“We aren't related by blood.”

“Could have fooled me. You like you've known each other your entire lives.”

“It feels like it sometimes.” Caleb's eyes danced over the crowd, then his piercing gaze returned to Fjord. “Are you going to ask me to dance?”

“Do I need to? I was under the impression I would be the only one you dance with.”

“Not if you don't ask.”

After gently taking Caleb's hand, Fjord pressed a kiss to the back of it and gave a small bow. “Would you care to dance?”

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	17. Prompt 17 - Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

Fjord watched in horror as the blade jutted out of Caleb's upper chest right where his heart beat in his chest. The brightness of his eyes from casting rapidly dimmed and his hands reached up to grasp at the blade. Before his hands could wrap around it, it disappeared leaving behind a dark stain that spread across his silver shirt. Another wave of horror struck him when the blade reappeared in the exact same spot.

Instead of reacting, Caleb's body went completely limp and would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the blade. As the blade began to withdrawal, Fjord instinctively misty stepped to Caleb just in time to catch him. He carefully cradled him against his chest on the way down to the ground. The instant his knees hit dirt he gently adjusted Caleb against his chest to see his eyes completely devoid of any light.

“Caleb? Come on. You can't do this to me.” He gently cradled Caleb's face to put all the healing he had left into him. “Please work. Please, Caleb.”

“Fjord!”

His eyebrows wrinkled up in confusion at the sound of Caleb's voice filling his head despite the lifeless body in his arms. The next shout of his voice came from a completely different source than he would have expected. While he was tempted to continue staring at Caleb, he looked over his shoulder. He completely quit breathing at the sight of Caleb standing behind him with a hand stretched out toward him.

“It's not real. You need to let go.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I...” He looked down at the body in his arms, then shakily lowered him to the ground. “Yes.”

“You need to wake up.”

“How do I do that?”

“The same way you always do. Open your eyes.”

“They are open.”

“Fjord, open your eyes.”

It felt like he took a punch to the chest from the firmness of Caleb's words causing his eyes to close in pain. When he forced them back open, he found himself looking at a concerned face framed by hair that fell from his ponytail. He immediately pushed off the ground to wrap his arms around Caleb and pulled him onto his lap. Caleb sank easily against his chest and returned the hug as he pressed his nose against the side of Fjord's head.

“What the fuck happened?”

“They hit you with a spell. It was just a nightmare. That's all it was.”

“Thank the Wildmother. You died. I watched it.”

“It wasn't real. None of it was real.”

Fjord moved back from Caleb just enough to catch his lips in a searing kiss, then rested their foreheads together. “Let's agree to never let that happen.”

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	18. Prompt 18 - Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

He gave the cauldron another stir, then reached for the yew wood that he carefully lowered into the boiling liquid. After a few moments, the color went from a cloudy green to a pastel lilac that steadily grew darker. Once it became a deep purple, he added the blood of a manticore and sprinkled in crushed bone from a vampire. He waited for a few minutes to make sure nothing went wrong in the introduction of the new ingredients.

As soon as he was sure nothing would go wrong, he set the spoon off to the side and placed a lid on the pot. Before he could step away from the stove, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away. He let his head fall back against Fjord's chest to look up at the man holding him in his arms. A wide smile stretched across Fjord's face as he began swaying their bodies from side to side.

“I was just about to join you.”

“I know.” Fjord grabbed Caleb's hand and spun him around, so their chests were pressed together. “That's why I came in here. Did you know I now know how long it takes you to make several of your potions? I'm personally pretty proud of myself for learning that.”

“You definitely should be proud of yourself. It took me years to learn all of them.”

“I didn't say I could make them.”

“No, but I could teach you how.”

A thoughtful expression wrinkled Fjord’s brow, then his face smoothed as he lifted Caleb's hand and turned their sway into a dance. “That is very kind of you. I think I am going to pass for now. This is more your area of interest than mine. I prefer to watch you work. It's incredible.”

“And you think knowing would make it less incredible?”

“No, but I don't want to spend time learning to make potions when we could spend time doing something else.”

“Like what?”

“Dancing is fun.”

“I could teach you how to make potions while we dance. It's one of my talents.”

“You don't say.” Fjord separated them to spin Caleb around, then brought them back together. “Wouldn't you need to speak to do that?”

“We're speaking right now, Fjord.”

“That's true.”

Caleb tipped his head curiously to the side at the tone of Fjord's voice, only to immediately understand why. The kiss brought a pleased sigh from his lips and he leaned further into Fjord, trusting him to hold him up. They exchanged several long kisses that completely distracted Caleb from what they had been talking about.

When they finally separated, Fjord took a step back with a small smile. “Should you finish your potion?”

“Ja, I should.”

“Am I distracting you?”

“Only a little.”

“Then I'll remove myself from the situation, so you can finish. I wouldn't want to ruin your work.”

“That is probably for the best.” While Fjord headed for the door, Caleb took a few steps back to return to his work. “I will be done in thirty minutes.”

“Dinner will be ready.”

“Thank you, Fjord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	19. Prompt 19 - Skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

“Daddy, can I do it!” Una reached her hands up for Caleb to pick her off the ground and settle her in his lap. “What color?”

“It can be whatever color you want. All of these will glow in the dark, so everyone will be able to see what you paint on Halloween night.”

“I like blue.”

“Blue it is.”

After pouring a little paint onto a paper plate, Caleb settled back in the chair with his arms wrapped around her to make sure she didn't fall. While she painted bright blue spiders and cobwebs over of skull of the skeleton, he let his eyes wander over to the sleeping baby in the corner. The steady rise and fall of his chest brought a smile to his face that turned into a kiss he dropped to the top of his daughter's head.

“That looks beautiful, Una. Have you been painting with Aunt Jester?”

“She has pretty paints.”

“She does. Did she tell you about the magic paint she used to have?”

“Like your magic?”

He chuckled low in his chest as one hand poured more paint onto the plate for her. “Not quite. The paints were magical.”

“Like Papa's sword?”

“Yeah, like Papa's sword. She could paint things into existence. One time, she made herself a beautiful dress with them.”

“Really?”

“Ja, she might still have it. You should ask her to see it the next time you have a sleepover.”

“What else did she paint?”

“In her old house, she painted a hole in the floor because she wanted to get to the front door quicker when someone knocked.”

“Didn't she fall through?”

“No, but your papa,” The sound of the front door opening signaled Fjord's return, so he raised the volume of his voice to draw his attention. “walked in her room right after she did that to talk to her and he ended up falling through the hole. He had to cancel our date that evening because he got a concussion when he hit his head.”

“But he got better?”

Before Caleb could assure her, Fjord entered the kitchen and immediately gave them both a kiss on the cheek. “Did I hear you talking about?”

“Daddy said you hurt your head when you fell through a hole Aunt Jessie made. Is your head okay?”

“I don't know. Maybe, you should kiss it better. Just to be sure.”

“I can do that!” It took both their quick reflexes to prevent Una from excitingly face plant right into Fjord's head in her hurried attempt to kiss the crown of his head. “All better!”

“It does feel much better. Thank you, sweetheart.”

“You're welcome. Do you want to see the skeleton I helped daddy paint?”

“You did this?”

“Yes!”

“That's amazing. It's going to go perfectly with the other decorations.”

“It still needs a little more work.”

With a chuckle, Fjord rose from kneeling after he gave Una another kiss on the cheek. “I'll let you get back to work.”

“We can play later.”

“That sounds like a solid plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	20. Prompt 20 - Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Empire Siblings, Widofjord

“If you stare any harder, you're going to burn holes in him.”

“I am not staring.”

“Really? What exactly would you call what you're doing right now? I would call that staring.”

A flush stained his checks that he tried to hide by looking down at the drink clutched tightly in his hand. “I am just appreciating his costume. That is all.”

“You're doing a little more than appreciating.”

“You mean like you did more than appreciate when Yasha walked in wearing that armor and the wings.”

“Did you see the sword she had?”

“Ja, I saw the sword.” The dreamy sigh Beau exhaled at the mere thought of Yasha with a huge sword had Caleb fondly rolling his eyes. “Why don't you go talk to her? I'm sure she would love to hear what you think of the sword.”

“That's... I don't know what I would even say.”

“How do you normally start a conversation with her? Hello is a good place to start.”

“I don't need sass from someone that can't even attempt he's been staring at Fjord all night.”

“You know him?”

“We workout together. I could introduce you.”

“That doesn't seem like a good idea.”

A grin stretched across Beau's face that immediately put Caleb on edge for fear of what she had in mind. “Why would you say that? Fjord is a nice guy. He would love to meet you.”

“You know I would make a fool out of myself.”

“You're not giving yourself enough credit. You'd only mostly make a fool out of yourself.”

“That is not comforting, Beauregard.”

“Then stop overthinking it.” Before he could stop her, Beau raised her voice and rose a hand. “Hey, Fjord! What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you would be here.”

After saying something to the people he was speaking with, Fjord moved to join them and gave Beau a quick side hug. “It was a last-minute decision to come. Jessie got an invite and insisted I tag along. I was going to text you to let you know, but things got busy and it slipped my mind.”

“Were you busy putting together this cool costume? I like the cape. It's a good look.”

“Very funny. Aren't these your formal work clothes?”

“Nobody else knows that, and they show off my abs. Why wouldn't I wear them?”

“With that logic, I can't think of a single reason why you wouldn't wear them to a Halloween party.”

“That's what I thought.” Beau gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder causing him to wince and rub at the spot. “If you're done being jealous at the best costume at this party, I wanted to introduce you to my friend. This is Caleb. Caleb, Fjord.”

“It's nice to meet you. I like the book holster. Let me guess, you're a wizard.”

“Yeah, Caleb. Are you a wizard?”

He glared at Beau, then turned to Fjord with the best smile he could muster. “Ja, it's not very creative considering I am a wizard, but I did not have much time to put something together.”

“It looks great. I never would have known if you told me that.”

“Thank you. I like yours as well. It's very well done.”

“Thanks. It's the same one I wore last year, but I figured no one would notice.”

“No use wasting a good costume.”

“My thought exactly.”

“Well,” A firm clap on the back almost caused Caleb to stumble forward into Fjord. “while you two talk to each other, I am going to talk to Yasha. I'll catch up with you both later.”

“You think she's actually going to talk to her?”

Caleb tipped his head thoughtfully to the side as he considered Fjord's question. “I'm sure we'll find out later.”

“Well, in the meantime, can I get you a drink?”

“That would be great. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	21. Prompt 21 - Hayride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

The warm weight of a blanket settled around his shoulders, then a body pressed against his side and rested an arm across the side of the couch. After adjusting the blanket to wrap securely around his daughter, Caleb settled more comfortably against Fjord. He tipped his head back onto his shoulder to look up at his husband and received a slow kiss the moment Fjord noticed. Gently patting against the side of his face caused a smile that broke the kiss between them.

“Can I help you, Una?”

“Are we going to see the pumpkin patch?”

“Ja, we will see the pumpkin patch. You will get to pick one after the ride.”

“Will you and papa?”

“How else are we going to carve pumpkins together?”

“Jack-o-lanterns.”

“Exactly, but first we need the pumpkins.”

“We'll pick out the best ones.”

Caleb playfully poked her nose, then kissed the top of her head. “I am sure we will. You have an excellent eye.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. The best.”

“You're the best, daddy!”

“Hey, what about me?” A large hand ruffled her hair as Fjord leaned down to get closer to eye level with her. “Am I not the best?”

“You're the best.”

“How can we both be the best?”

“Why can't you?”

“That is a very good point. How could I possibly argue with that?”

A bright smile appeared on her face that only got larger when the cart began moving along the trail through the farm. When she started excitedly bouncing up and down in his lap, Caleb carefully lifted her from his lap to Fjord's stretched out legs. Fjord immediately wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling over and draped his other across Caleb's shoulders. Their fingers linked together as Caleb shifted his body to throw his legs across Fjord's.

“Is your leg hurting?”

“No, but I thought it best not to push it.”

“I'll give you a massage when we get home, so you don't end up with one in the morning.”

“That is very sweet, but I will be fine. The bumping is not that bad.”

“It's better to be safe than sorry.”

“If you are going to insist, I will not argue with you.”

“Good because that is one argument that you won't win.”

A soft laugh slipped through Caleb's lips that Fjord captured in a quick kiss. “You are too kind.”

“I'm pretty sure Beau would say I'm wrapped around your finger.”

“That does sound like something she would say. If it makes you feel better, I think it is because you are kind and I love you for it.”

“I love you, too.”

Before they could exchange another kiss, their daughter let out a loud gasp that drew both their attention to her. “Look at all the pumpkins! They're so big.”

“Do you see one that you want?”

“There's so many to pick from.”

“It is a pumpkin patch.”

“What else is there?”

“I don't know, sweetheart. You'll have to wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	22. Prompt 22 - Candied Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

“You're shivering. We should stop in one of the shops to get something to warm you up.”

“That is a good idea.”

Fjord looped his arms around Caleb's waist to guide him along the sidewalk, until they reached a small cafe. As soon as he pulled the door open for Caleb, a warm blast from the heated interior greeted them. He followed Caleb to the counter where a large glass case full of various sweets greeted them. A hand clutched at his forearm as Caleb's eyes went wide at something behind the glass.

“They have candied apples. I have not had one of those since I was a child.”

“Do you want one?”

“You don't eat sweets.”

With a roll of his eyes, Fjord stepped up to the register and gave the person behind the counter a smile in greeting. “Hi, can I get two hot chocolates and a candied apple?”

After handing over money to cover their tab, Fjord motioned for Caleb to pick a table for them. As soon as they sat down, Caleb reached out to link both their hands and gave a firm squeeze. He stretched across the small table to give Fjord a quick peck on the lips.

“Thank you, Fjord. You didn't need to do that.”

“The point of today is to have an enjoyable time together. Did you really expect me not to buy you something that you would enjoy?”

“You already bought me something quite substantial.” The click of metal against the tabletop drew Fjord's attention to the ring perfectly fitted to Caleb's finger. “I thought you were joking when you said the other one was temporary. I still have a hard time believing you weren't.”

“The other is plain, which I know you like simple, but I think this one is a little more fitting for an engagement ring. We can make the other the ring the one I'll put on this finger when we get married if you want to keep it.”

“That will depend on whether we can find one for you that matches. Although, I had a few ideas for your wedding band that wouldn't work with the other.”

“It's whatever you want, just like the candied apple.”

Caleb's face adorably wrinkled up in disgust at the words. “That makes me sound spoiled.”

“If you let me, I would love to spoil you.”

“Fjord, you spoil me enough as it is.”

“I could definitely do more to spoil you, but I won't. I'll just stick to buying you paper and ink and the occasional cat figurine.”

“That I can handle.”

“And a candied apple or two.” He gave a quick thanks to the woman that their drinks and the apple on the table, then turned to wink at Caleb. “Also, dinner is on me tonight.”

“This one time. I will let you cover today, but that means we go where you want for dinner.”

“Deal. Now, eat your apple and drink your hot chocolate. There's plenty more still to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	23. Prompt 23 - Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

“What are you drawing?” Fjord let out an exaggerated groan as he joined his daughter on the kitchen floor. “Is it your daddy?”

“No! Daddy doesn't look like this.”

“Is it Molly?”

“No.”

“Cad?”

“No.”

“Beau?”

“Now you're just being silly.”

“How am I being silly? Look at it! It's clearly wearing blue, which is the only color your aunt has in her wardrobe.”

A loud giggle filled the kitchen that had Caleb glancing over his shoulder from his spot at the stove to fondly smile at their daughter. “It's a scarecrow. See? It's protecting the pumpkins.”

“That makes much more sense. Is that crow the scarecrow's friend?”

“Yes.”

“That's very cool.”

“Papa said they're supposed to keep crows away, but I think they should be friends. Their arms are the perfect spot for them to sit.”

“Maybe, there are some scarecrows out there that are friends with crows that sit on their arms.”

“This one is.”

“Then there is at least one.”

“Daddy said we could go to the store this weekend and buy stuff to make a scarecrow.”

“We'll need to make a list, so we don't forget something like we did last time.”

“We made one!” Una pointed at the notepad on the refrigerator with a bright smile. “Daddy helped me write it.”

“It's a good thing he did. You know he's much better at making things than I am.”

“You're still going to make scarecrows with us, right?”

“Of course, but don't expect mine to look as good as the ones you and your daddy make.”

“I can help you!”

“You would do that?”

“Yes! I bet daddy would too.”

“Why would you help?”

She dropped her crayon to the ground, so she could clamber into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. “Because we love you!”

“You do?”

“Daddy, tell papa that we love him!”

The click of a burner turning off and clang of a pot moving were followed by the soft padding of Caleb crossing the kitchen. A warm body pressed against his back, then chin settled on his head and arms wound around them both. He leaned slightly back into Caleb's chest to enjoy the peace of having both the people he loved most in the world around him.

“We love papa very much. Even if he comes home stinky after work and doesn't shower.”

“Wow, that's all you have to say to me. That I stink?”

“I also said that I love you. We both love you very much. You do need shower. Dinner is still ten minutes away. Go shower and get into something comfortable.”

“Only because we're watching a Halloween movie after dinner and I don't want to hold us up.”

“That's very sweet of you.” After kissing his cheek, Caleb rose from the floor to get back to making dinner. “Una, can you put away your colors, wash your hands and sit at the table before your papa is ready for dinner.”

“Yes!”

“You better get going or he's going to beat you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	24. Prompt 24 - Cemetery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

The chilly wind cut right through his coat causing him to shiver from the cold as he wrapped his arms around his body to try to keep in the heat. Both the gravestones in front of him looked as pristine as they had the last time he visited them. Luckily, this time the rain hadn't decided to come down in thick sheets.

“Hello. It has not been long since my last visit, but something big has happened and I wanted to talk to you about it. I told you about it last time I came. Fjord and I are married now. It was just a small ceremony with our friends. I wish you could have been there. I wish you could have met him.”

An arm wrapped around his waist from behind, then two bouquets of flowers appeared in front of him. “I hope these are okay.”

“They are beautiful. Thank you, Fjord.”

After dropping a kiss on Caleb's cheek, Fjord stepped forward to place one on each of the graves. He placed a hand on one and whispered something under his breath, then did the same to the other. When he returned to Caleb's side, he wrapped his arms once again around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“What were you talking about?”

“Our wedding.”

“That was a good day.”

“Ja, it was. I wish they had been there. That they could have met you. My mother would have loved you. She had a little garden in the back where she planted all kinds of flowers. My father would have loved to go sailing with you. He always talked about it, but I don't think he ever went.”

“I wish I could have met them. I bet they would have told me the best stories about little Caleb.”

“They would have been embarrassing.”

“That's exactly what I would have wanted. Cute, embarrassing tiny Caleb shenanigans.”

“My mom would have told you as many as you wanted.”

With a sigh, Fjord kissed his temple. “I would have told them how thankful I was to them for bringing up someone so incredible. It is impossible to imagine my life without you in it. I love you.”

“I love you, too. My life is much better for having you in it. Thank you for coming with me today.”

“Thank you for letting me. There's nowhere else I would rather be right now.”

“We should go to the diner after this. We used to go there all the time when I was younger.”

“After that, we should go by the nursery. Our back garden is looking a little bare.”

“Really?”

“Of course, Caleb. Anything you want.”

“We should wait for closer to spring. That was her favorite time of the year. She loved the flowers.”

“Then we'll wait.” He gave a little squeeze, then shifted his body to better block Caleb from the wind. “Do you want to stay a little longer?”

“No, let's get out of the cold. We'll visit again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	25. Prompt 25 - Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

“You have to be quiet under there or your papa is going to hear you, liebling.” Caleb poked Una's nose, then rocked back onto his heels. “Can you do that?”

“I'll be super quiet!”

“Okay.”

At the sound of the front door opening, Caleb pressed his finger to his lips before quickly returning to the stove to continue working on dinner. While his eyes stayed focused on the food, his ears listened out for Fjord moving around the entryway. His bag dropped to the ground, then he kicked his boots into a cubby making it difficult for Caleb to hear him. Luckily, he knew his husband always checked the living room before the kitchen because that's typically where Caleb and Una spent their time.

He was just giving the pot another stir when Fjord's voice filled the kitchen. “Hey, Cay. Where's Una?”

“She's in the living room playing with her blocks.”

“She's not there. I just check.”

After removing the food from the heat and clicking the burner off, Caleb turned to pretend he was checking on the solitary pile of blocks in the middle of the living room. “What do you mean? She's right there. Are you having fun, sweetheart?”

“There's no one there.”

“Fjord, do you feel okay?”

“I feel perfectly fine. I just expected to come home and give my daughter a hug, but she's nowhere to be seen.”

“What are you talking about? She's right there playing with her blocks.” With his eyebrows wrinkled up in concern, Caleb pressed the back of his hand against Fjord's forehead. “Maybe, you should take a shower and lie down for a little bit. I can bring Una to you. We'll do dinner in bed.”

“I... Caleb, she's not there. Our daughter is not playing with her blocks in the living room. They haven't even moved!”

“Fjord, you're starting to worry me.”

“I'm starting to worry you. I-”

A giggle from under the table immediately drew Fjord's gaze from the pile of blocks to the source of the noise. Before he could move towards it, their daughter poked her head out from beneath one of the chairs. Her shrill scream preceded her tiny feet stumbling across the floor as she made a break for her room. As Fjord moved to grab her, Caleb quickly jumped in his path to prevent him from catching her.

“Run, Una!”

His feet lifted off the ground when Fjord twirled him around and slung him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. While Fjord stomped down the hallway, Caleb made a show of uselessly kicking his feet in a very poor attempt to struggle away. When they reached Una's room, Fjord dumped him unceremoniously on her tiny bed, then pretended to search the room for her. He eventually came to a stop by the bed again and gave Caleb a wink.

The moment he dropped to the ground another shriek muffled by the mattress brought a chuckled from Fjord. “Did you think I wouldn't find you? Can I get my hug now?”

“Is daddy safe?”

“Yes, daddy is safe.” After crawling out from under the bed, Una peeked over the top to smile at Caleb before launching herself at Fjord. “There it is. Now, who's idea was that?”

“Daddy and I planned together!”

“Of course, you did. The two of you are going to cause me to grey prematurely.”

“Happy Halloween, papa!”

“Thank you, sweetheart. Please, never do that again.”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” Before Fjord could stand with her, Caleb joined them on the floor to take part in their hug. “Love you both. Even if you do try to give me a heart attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	26. Prompt 26 - Frightening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: N/A

The brush of something along his shoulder sent a shiver down his spine but turning to look for the source didn't reveal anything. A nudge to the ribs and a raised brow from Beau didn't help put him at ease. It felt like something was watching their every move, yet he didn't see anything other than their group. Not even a hint of something lurking in the shadows caught his attention as they continued their way through the forest. 

On the next phantom touch, he came to an abrupt halt that caused Caleb to run right into his back. Before anyone could say a word, a white wisp floated between two trees not far in front of them. As he opened his mouth to say something, a cold hand reached through his chest to grip his heart in a firm hold. A spectral figure suddenly took form in front of him with their hand buried deep in his chest. Their long face was devoid of any emotion, except for the eyes.

Their eyes were icy and cold and spoke of an unspeakable fear that chilled him to the very core. While he wanted to free himself from their hold on him, he felt completely rooted to the spot with no hope of breaking free. They had him in their grasp and their iron hold wouldn't allow him to break free from them. Their mouth extended to reveal rows of jagged teeth that grew closer to his face, but he couldn't struggle against them.

A sudden burst of flame exploded across his vision followed by several more bursts that eventually caused the cold hand to retract. Fjord almost dropped to his knees when the hold released, only for a pair of hands to keep him standing. Despite feeling completely off balance, he summoned his sword to his hand in a blinding flash of light that illuminated the area. Several similar specters to the one that had him scattered as he lifted his blade. Those that were lucky enough to get away were quickly dealt with by their group.

As soon as the last one disappeared from sight, he dropped the sword to his side and tried not to stabilize himself. “Fuck this place.”

“Maybe, you should sit for a few minutes.” Although he was tempted to argue, the press of Caleb's hands guiding him to the ground left little room to do so. “I think we could all use some time to catch our breath.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Does it hurt?”

He abruptly paused as he realized that he had been unconsciously rubbing at his chest. “No, I'm fine. A little cold, but that's it.”

“Here.” Flame flicker to life in Caleb's hands radiating a pleasant warmth from them. “This should help.”

“Thanks, Cay. That's much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	27. Prompt 27 - Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

A heavy weight landing on the couch next to him pulled Caleb's attention away from the stack of papers in his lap. He quickly lifted the papers up before Fjord crumpled them under his furry head that plopped onto his thighs. After rolling his eyes at his ridiculous husband, Caleb ran his hand along the silky fur atop his head. The pleased rumble from his chest vibrated the couch and brought a smile to Caleb's face.

He gave a playful flick to Fjord's ear that earned him a low growl that immediately cut off when Caleb gave his nose a light smack. To make Caleb feel bad, Fjord pressed his ears back and made his eyes go as wide as possible. While he would have given into that pathetic expression when they first started dating, he knew better than to do so at this point in their relationship. Instead, he took advantage of Fjord's pushed back ears by placing his papers on his head and getting back to grading.

As he expected an annoyed huff came from Fjord at being used as a grading surface, which Caleb completely ignored. It wasn't until he transformed back into his human form that Caleb finally lifted the pages from his head. Before Fjord could bat them away, Caleb set them on the couch next to him. With a sigh, he slid down the cushions and buried his fingers in Fjord's thick hair.

“Is there something I can do for you or are you just desperate for attention?”

“Why not both?”

“I have papers that need grading.”

“You've been working for hours. Can't you take a little break? Just for... thirty minutes?”

“If I don't get these graded tonight, my students are going to send me a million emails asking about their grades.”

“It won't take you all night. All I'm asking for is thirty minutes.”

“I don't want to work through the night. Thirty minutes will turn into an hour will turn into a few hours. Let me finish, then you can have all of my attention.”

“Sorry. It's just-”

“There's no reason to apologize.” Despite the awkward angle, Caleb bent down to drop a kiss on Fjord's temple. “If it helps, you are welcome to hang around as long as you give me space to grade. It should not take long. This is the last assignment.”

“Are you sure you don't mind?”

“Of course not. You are always welcome to join me.”

After a few moments of simply staring up at Caleb, Fjord pushed himself up to free up his lap for grading papers. He maneuvered himself between Caleb and the couch cushions, then rested his chin on Caleb's shoulder. It didn't take long before soft snoring started next to his ear that brought a smile to his face. Once he settled back into Fjord's chest, he returned to his work and quickly finished up his last pile of assignments.

As soon as he marked the last grade, he tossed the papers onto the coffee table, then snuggled back into Fjord's chest. “Should we move this to bed?”

“Comfy.”

“A few hours at most. We are not sleeping here. You'll wake up miserable in the morning.”

“Okay. Quiet now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	28. Prompt 28 - Cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

A shiver ran through Caleb as the harsh wind kicked up around them bringing with it a fresh wave of freezing cold. His breath swirled in front of his face with every puff forced from his lungs as he struggled to keep up with the group. He wanted nothing more than to plop down in the middle of the snow and bring up the hut to protect him from the cold. If they weren't worried about getting caught in a snowstorm, he might have suggested the idea to the group.

Instead, he struggled on in silence next to Beau, who seemed to be so determined to reach their destination that the snow didn't bother her. On the next strong gust, he wrapped his arms around his chest to preserve his own heat as much as possible. He was so focused on trying to keep warm he jumped in surprise when something clicked around his neck and dropped onto his shoulder. For a moment, fear spiked through him as memories of a collar rendering him completely useless immediately popped in his head.

When he realized the heavy weight of fabric draped around his shoulders and down his body, he glanced down to find a familiar cloak covering him. He was so surprised by the cloak, he did nothing to avoid Fjord flicking the hood over his head. The instant he collected his thoughts once again he turned to Fjord as he reached up to unclasp the cloak. A glove covered hand prevented him from doing so, then gently forced his hand away from the clasp.

“What are you doing? It's freezing.”

“I have a coat.”

“That is not warm enough.”

Fjord shrugged his shoulders, then tightened the cloak to better prevent the cold from sneaking in. “I'll be fine for now. If it gets that bad, I'll take it back.”

“The bottom is going to get soaked.”

“It's only dragging a little.”

“Are you-”

“Yes, I'm sure I want you to take it. You look like the next wind is going to turn you into a statue.”

“It is not that bad.”

“From the way you're shivering, I would argue that it is that bad and you should just accept it.”

“Only for a little while.” With his conceit, Caleb adjusted the cloak to lift it off the ground, so it wouldn't accidentally rip. “It is very warm.”

“It is. I'll have to get it shortened the next time we're near a tailor. I didn't think you were that short.”

“I am an average human height.”

“Sure.”

“Very funny.” He tugged the cloak up a little higher, then glanced out of the corner of his eye at Fjord. “You should not alter your belongings for me. It was kind of you to offer it, but I will buy my own if we find ourselves going to a similar environment in the future.”

“Why would you do that when you can use mine?”

“Because you need yours.”

“But it looks better on you.”

If his cheeks weren't flushed from the cold, he knew the compliment would have caused him to turn bright red. “Even if that were true, that is not more important than you not freezing.”

“Fine, we'll get you your own. Maybe, one with an amber liner.”

“I think you are getting ahead of yourself. We should focus on the task ahead of us first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	29. Prompt 29 - Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and tugged him back into a solid chest that he leaned into. “What are you doing up?”

“Did I wake you?”

“No, but the cold did.”

“Sorry. I did not think you would notice.”

“It's hard not to notice when my own personal space heater leaves me.”

“I do not know why you need me to keep you warm.” With a flick of his wrist, Caleb dumped the last ingredient in the cauldron and gave the potion a stir. “You are warm enough on your own.”

“It's different when the heat is coming from another person. Why do you think you find us in a pile all the time during full moons?”

“I have not put much thought into it. It is none of business what you do during your pack time.”

“Well, we do it because we like to be around each other, which means I am used to another warm body next to me when I sleep.”

“What do you do when I'm away on business?”

“Other than wait for you to come back?”

Caleb gave a playful slap to an arm wrapped around his waist. “That is not funny.”

“It's a little funny.”

“No, it isn't. I would be very concerned if you just sat around waiting for me to come back.”

“You don't have to worry about that, and I sleep perfectly fine without you. It's just difficult for you to slip out of bed without me noticing because I get used to the heat.”

“I have done this a few times in the past. Some potions can only be complete when the moon is at a particular place in the sky.”

“Yes, but you normally don't take so long.”

“It is barely five minutes past midnight, which is when I got up.”

“Exactly, much too long.”

“You are absolutely ridiculous.”

“I don't see why.”

“Or course not.” After another stir, Caleb placed the lid on the cauldron to help speed up the boiling process. “This will only take a few more minutes. You should get back to bed. It's late.”

“It's barely past midnight. I can stay up with you.”

“You were just snoring so hard I thought your rumbling would break the bed. Go back to bed because if you fall asleep here, I will not be able to carry you and I don't want to be stuck here all night.”

“When have I ever fallen asleep standing up?”

“There's a first time for everything.”

“I'm not going to fall asleep because I have the perfect distraction to keep me awake.”

“And what would that be?”

Lips ghosted across his neck, then began slowly dragging up the side of his throat. “What was your question?”

“What are you hoping to accomplish?”

“Nothing. I'm just taking advantage of the situation. Is there a problem with enjoying your company?”

“There is still one more thing I need to do with that before it's done.”

“Are you saying I'm a distraction?”

“You know you are a distraction.”

“Fine, I'll go back to bed, but don't take too long.”

“I won't. Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	30. Prompt 30 - Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Widofjord

While he wasn't the stealthiest member of their group, Caleb knew that by walking slow and taking advantage of Fjord's distraction the other wouldn't hear him. As soon as he got close enough, he reached out an arm to let Frumkey run along and jump onto Fjord's shoulders. He only jumped slightly at the unexpected weight making it obvious just how in his own head he sank. Despite expecting Fjord to assume he would be there, he simply reached up a hand to the monkey on his shoulders.

“What are you up to, Frumpkin? Why aren't you with Caleb?” When Frumpkin gave a chattering response, a chuckle rumbled out of Fjord's chest. “You don't say.”

“Does that mean you don't need me to translate for you?”

If the side of the ship weren't so high, Caleb would have feared that Fjord would fall overboard with how high he jumped in surprise. “How long have you been there?”

“He came with me.”

“I should have assumed.”

“You were a bit trapped in your own head. Did you want to talk about it?”

“Honestly, I think taking my mind off it would probably be for the best.” Fjord gently lifted Frumpkin off his shoulder, then held him out for Caleb to take. “At this point, I think I'm just overthinking it.”

After gently poking Frumpkin on the nose and motioning him back to Fjord, Caleb leaned against the railing with a smile. “We can't have that. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Go right ahead.”

“Well, it is more of a question. When we return to Nicodranas, I was hoping you would accompany me on a bit of a shopping trip. There are a few things I need to pick up for a spell and I would appreciate the company.”

“Of course. Am I allowed to ask what spell or is it a secret?

“I would like to keep it a surprise, but it would only be fair to tell you.”

“If you want to keep it a surprise, I won't ruin it. I know whatever it is will be amazing.”

“You give me too much credit.”

“We've been together long enough that I know that is completely incorrect. You are incredible, Caleb.” He smiled as he turned to the monkey picking through his hair. “I mean, look at this guy. He's proof of that.”

“He already existed without me. All I did was make a connection with him.”

“You act like everyone can do that.”

“Everyone can do that. It is a matter of learning how and having access to the proper supplies. I could teach you if you wanted.”

“As kind of an offer as that is, I don't know what I would do with one. I've never had a pet before.”

“It is not for everyone.”

“You can say Jester.”

An unexpected harsh rock of the ship coupled with Caleb's laughter sent him off balance right into Fjord, who easily caught him. The small smile that tugged up the corners of Fjord's lips made the slight embarrassment worth it. Before he could straighten up, Fjord moved a large hand to his waist to help stabilize him.

“I think we might be in for some rough water ahead. You should probably get below deck before the rain starts.”

“Aye aye, captain.”

“Very funny.”

“Ja, I am hilarious. You and Frumpkin have fun in the rain.”

“Thank, Cay.”

“You're welcome, Fjord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


	31. Prompt 31 - Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Widofjord, Empire Siblings

A small tug on his hand guided him quickly up the driveway of an incredibly decorated house to the webbed-up front door. With a little bit of a boost, Una stretched up to ring the doorbell once, then wiggled out of his arms. Her wide eyes stared up at the door as she excitedly waited for someone to open it. When it finally swung open, she launched herself right into Beau's legs before she could even say a word.

After giving Una a pat on the head, Beau looked expectantly over his shoulder. “Where are the other two?”

“As you know, Fjord and a baby are a powerful combination.”

“How many old ladies have pinched his cheeks?”

“More than he'll be willing to admit. I offered to take him, so he wouldn't be cornered, but he insisted that there would not be an issue.”

“And look how that turned out.”

“You don't have to tell me that.” 

Caleb's smile grew when Una tugged on Beau's pants to get her attention, then Beau immediately squatted down to her level. “What's up?”

“Are Jessie and Yash here?”

“Sorry, but they just left to get some more candy. We were running out and we didn't want to be those people that don't have candy.”

“Will you give them these?” Immediately, Beau held out her hand to take the handmade Halloween cards Una took out of her plastic pumpkin.

“Do I get one?”

“Yes, that one.”

“Can I open it?”

As soon as Una excitedly nodded her head, Beau opened the bright blue card with drawing of her punching a ghost on the front. “This is awesome. Thank you, Una.”

“You're welcome, Aunt Beau-Beau.”

“You know, I have something for you too.”

“You do?”

“Did you really think I wouldn't buy my favorite niece something for Halloween?”

“I'm your only niece.”

Beau rolled her eyes at her as she playfully flicked Una's nose and rocked up to stand. “Stop being so snide. That's your dad's job.”

Once Beau disappeared into the kitchen, Una turned her eyes up to him and latched onto his hand with her tiny one. “Do you think she has something for Mar?”

“Of course, she does. She loves to spoil the two of you. It's one of her favorite things to do.”

“We should have made her cupcakes.”

“We'll make her gingerbread for Christmas.”

“Promise.”

“Promise.”

As their pinkies separated, Beau appeared once again with two bags swinging in her hands. She handed over a green and purple bag covered with sparkling black bats. When Beau motioned for her to open it, Una plopped onto the ground and carefully began removing the tissue paper from the bag. While the other two focused on that, Caleb checked behind him for any sign of Fjord among the people trick-or-treating.

It was easy enough to spot the two of them as they rounded the street corner and hurried straight for them. He barely contained his laughter at the exasperated expression Fjord pulled as soon as he noticed Caleb looking. Before Fjord could say anything, he held out his arms for their son to give Fjord a break. Without arguing, Fjord passed him over and dropped a kiss to Caleb's forehead.

“What are we up to here?”

“Beauregard got them a Halloween surprise.”

“How fun. I'm sure there's nothing in there that will stain the carpet or cover everything in glitter.”

“It will be fine. Let them enjoy the spooky season.”

“Says the holiday's biggest fan.” Fjord gave him a fond smile, then wrapped his arm around Caleb's waist as he watched Una inspect the goodies from her bag. “They're going to sleep hard tonight.”

“Lucky us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


End file.
